The present invention relates to a stent system for implantation into a living body, in particular as an aneurysm stent system or endoprosthesis for intracerebral aneurysms.
Intracerebral aneurysms are the most common cause of non-traumatic subarachnoid hemorrhaging. The incidence is 1% in the general population, and, according to autopsy studies, as high as 9%. From a pathomorphological standpoint, intracerebral aneurysms as a rule are genuine saccular aneurysms, which are usually localized in vascular arborizations (see, for example, Schumacher, M., “Diagnostic workup in cerebral aneurysms” in Nakstadt PHj (ed): “Cerebral Aneurysms,” pp. 13-24, Bologna: Centauro (2000)).
EP 0737452 describes a stent having additional interwoven threads to reduce the fluid permeability at a portion of the stent.
WO 99/02092 describes an aneurysm stent having a first and second portion, the second portion having reduced fluid permeability. In this stent, the second portion is located only in a limited region of the periphery, in the vicinity of the aneurysm.